Talk:Fan Ideas
Read this please I noticed someone changed my Pictures and i am happy he did because now they are looking way better. But please ,if you change my Text, contact me on my Discussion Page first. Sincerly The Signature of a Cat 08:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I like this page a lot, but it looks like total shit. Could all idea-makers keep their sections clean and nice, avoid using bold text '''('cept for signatures) and not type like this? It would help a lot. Davoc7 15:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) General Chaos - possible remedy As we've all noticed, the article quickly gets overfilled with chaotic editing to the point it's almost unreadable. To avoid this, I propose creating seperate sub-articles (ex. Fan Ideas/Him) for easier access and editing. (splitting the current article would also be good, particularly with monsters, items and tarot cards). DarkDXZ 17:58, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I fully support this idea. Maybe we should also put a list of ideas on this page like: Bosses: *Fan Boss 1 *Fan Boss 2 *Fan Boss 3 *etc Davoc7 19:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Or we could just have the pages for some of the bigger ideas, like new game campaigns/expansions that add many items. There could be an index at the to- okay i'm doing this myself. -L Maybe we could just make separate pages for different subsections? Like a page for items, one for bosses and soforth. SuperSMBFan 16:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) There'd still be larger expansions that need their own pages though :/ -L Hey! What happened to my "Fighting Spirit" passive item suggestion? D: Item Discussion For any items you believe to be bad, post here. We will see if it needs changing or deleting. If it is deleted, will will notify the creator of the item, if known. '''Apocalypse This item is cheap and unfair. It will almost certainly break the game (if it was real, of course). Blanket Seams to basically be the same as Mom's Bra, except slightly better. Josh20027 I made some modifications to your item, yo dowg you just been pimped. Flooded with 5-second ms-paint art, terrible overpowered Ideas etc. I know it's not just me who's noticed that the whole place is completely flooded with TERRIBLE art (JUST PUT IN 10 MINUTES OF EFFORT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AN ARTIST), Lots of really piss-poor ideas that are either over-powered, under-powered, or stupid, and just generally bad submissions. I think we need some sort of content regulation based on quality, because be honest, we don't need the wiki to be full of EVIL ISAAC OMG or IF THIS ENEMY HAD ANOTHER ENEMY ATTATCHED IT'S GOOD LOLOLOLO, now do we? NateDude 01:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) First thing that came in mind when I saw someone's "God speed" item: GOTTA GO FAST Davoc7 05:27, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think someone is trolling- "The Serpent" idea or "Devil 2", they're funny but really annoying, should we keep troll ideas here? Removing of ideas: Hello, I have a problem. A lot of my ideas just disappeared. For example, I can't find my Bazaar idea after introduction new system anywhere. Are there any backups? I really don't want to write it again. I am very sad this page is being locked... :'( If yout tell me a date I can try to dredge the idea up. Also the closing we very needed. Doomspeaker Talk 21:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) When can I post what i made? I recently made a boss to put in fan ideas, it is not a 5 second MS Paint, its more like a 25 minute one, and I used Gimp and a bit of Paint.net. Also, I have a lot of ideas for how he fights and what he does. Please inform me when I can post him, because I worked really hard! :D ~Skatefreek Read the announcement on top of the page. Doomspeaker Talk 16:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's sad this was deleted, but hey! Look no further! -ZangiefB (talk) 22:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC)